dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Rising Warriors
The Seleri Saga Sepearation "Kab," she shouted, "Where are we going?" The Saiyan stared into outer space; at the chunky remains of a planet he and his partner blew up in rage. "Earth," he replied nicely, but his eyes stayed cold and glaring. "What's an Earth?" she responded. "A planet that will take us in for shelter or perish beneath our might," he said, like it was no big deal. "Sounds okay to me," she shrugged. Silence overcame the two Saiyans for a moment, until Kab stated, "The galaxy's beautiful." He paused to look at his partner. "And so are you... Seleri." Before Seleri could open her mouth, the pod-ship was struck with an energy wave; a strong one. "Think that might be the alien?" she hissed cautiously. "Might be," Kab shook with anger and fright. "I'm going to face this dude head-on," he said with pride, rushing Seleri into the nearest escape pod. "Please," he instructed, "get away from here." Another energy wave hit the ship. "I don't want you to die like the rest of the Saiyans." Seleri stared deep into Kab's eyes. "You'll come to Earth once you're finished," she pleaded angrily, "we'll reunite and find that item." Kab smiled at her. "That's the plan. Now go!" And with that, the escape pod launched and the two were separated. Forever. Arrival and Demise "I knew there was another Saiyan," the lipstick-alien rasped in a girlish voice. He looked different from before: a shiny purple head, shiny shoulders, shiny stomach, robotic-look, he looked disgusting.'' Only a blind mother would love that thing,'' Kab thought. "'Another'? What do you mean by that?" Kab shouted, afraid that he found Seleri. "There was that proud prince Vegeta," he paused long enough for Kab to roll his eyes, "Then his low-powered assistant Nappa, who got killed the first time he set foot on Earth, a strong boy named Trunks, a boy named Gohan, and," he paused again to scowl and kick a chunk of the ship, "Goku." "Who's Goku?" Kab said. "Oh, just a Saiyan," the lipstick-alien responded. From this alien's expression, Kab suggested that this Goku character had beaten him quite hard. And since Goku was a Saiyan, Kab also guessed that he achieved being a Super Saiyan. "Nevermind Goku," the alien hissed, "Now I want to know why yoou're alive." Kab glared at the alien. "What's your name?" he demanded. "Frieza." "Prince Frieza, to be exact," he added, dramatically posing. "Now, tell me why you aren't dead, like the others I blew up," he ordered. "Honestly, that big idiot kid saved our- my life," Kab stated, crossing his arms and hoping that Frieza didn't hear the 'our' part. His hope came too late. "'Our', you say? There's another Saiyan? Where is that monkey?" Frieza bombarded Kab with these questions about the other Saiyan. "Shut up!" Kab shouted, "I don't want to think about her right now." Frieza teased the young Saiyan by asking one, final question: "Oh. So it's a girl. Was she your girlfriend?" And with that, Kab grabbed Frieza's neck, pinning him to the wall, and shouting, "Don't you dare talk about her again." He fired a full-powered Kamehameha, which blew up half of the ship, Frieza along with it. "That was quick," Kab shrugged, but then he felt a hand wrap around his leg. No, not a hand. A tail. "You thought I was dead? With," Frieza caused to cough, "that powerless attack? Ha! I'd kill you first." Kab narrowed his eyes. "Go to hell," he muttered, kicking the alien's purple stomach. "I've already had," Frieza croaked, pulling Kab down and blasting him with a Death Beam. It should've killed him, but Frieza underestimated the young Saiyan. "That- That should have-" Kab smashed Frieza's head into the floor. "Now shut up and-" Kab was interrupted by a crash, then several wires falling down. He ran over Frieza and raced into the control room, praying to Shenron that everything will be all right. Frieza crawled in, blasting the controls with his Death Beam. "How will you get to Earth now?" Frieza smirked. "Grr...," Kab growled, "I'm going to send you to hell, once again!" he shouted, kicking Frieza in the side and blasting him with a small Spirit Bomb that came from his very own power. Suddenly, another part of the ship broke away from the control room, consuming Frieza into the galaxy. "Come on, you piece of junk!" Kab shouted, hitting random buttons. Some more wires fell. "Okay, okay, you're not a piece of junk, now work!" he pleaded hastily. He felt some heat behind him. "Great. A fire, too?!" Kab banged his head on the controls. "I'm sorry, Seleri. I might have not gone into a lot, but I'm sorry," he spoke into space. The fire raged, soon covering everything Kab could see. He let out a devestated shout. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alternate